Of Warriors and Sprites
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: The ReikaiTantei Huyana & friends are teleported into a videogame. With a world of warriors, mythical creatures, trojans, mages, sprites and with and with an unfamiliar new enemy as the ring leader, will they make it out of this alive?
1. Vortex

**Konnichi wa, Minna-san! Long time no write--a...new story! It's a bit awkward but it just came to me from nowhere! I hope you all enjoy!!! Hee hee hee...**

**  
_Full Summary: The Reikai-Tantei + Huyana & friends are teleported into a videogame. With a world of warriors, mythical creatures, trojans, mages, sprites and with and with an unfamiliar new enemy as the ring leader, will they make it out of this alive? _**

_**Chaper I: Vortex**_

It was a warm day in Ningenkai, Yuusuke Urameshi worked quickly paced in his Ramen shop as the orders piled up. Keiko Yukimura--Urameshi helped alongside him. Seeing as they had gotten married shortly after Yuusuke's return. As the clock struck noon, a letter had arrived for Yuusuke with an unfamiliar stationary. As soon as Yuusuke opened and read the letter, he called up Kuwabara and Kurama, and told Kurama to call up 'The Jaganshi Residence' to have a meeting.

**_Three hours later..._**

"So what is this message you got, Urameshi?" Kuwabara blinked, taking a sip of coffee.

All the Reikai Tantei were gathered at The Jaganshi Residence. Kuwabara, Kurama, Yuusuke and Huyana were seated on Huyana's red velvet couches and chairs, while Hiei chose to sat in the window as the rain fell. Thunder struck like a sonic boom, making Huyana jump a bit.

"It's from some person named "Cyberous". Here, you read it." He handed it to Kurama.

Kurama started reading aloud: 

**_Ex-Spirit Detective, Yuusuke Urameshi,_**

My name is Cyberous. Master of all video games. Yes, even better than your psychic 'Game Master'. I am writing you this letter in hopes you will accept my challenge and come to protect your race. Before I send my fighters to destroy it. Sorry to make this so brief, but I can't leave it to chance for your fox to find out my location. Just come to your old turfing grounds behind the middle school at 6 o' clock sharp, come with friends, you'll need them.

-Cyberous

"Well isn't he the most terse guy you've ever met." Kuwabara growled.

"Yup." Yuusuke sighed.

"A video game master, huh? Hmm...You think he's going to challenge you to a video game? That'd be stupid. Even Kuwabaka can play a video game..." Huyana grinned, crossing her arms.

"Err!!! WATCH IT, SHRIMP GIRL! Or I'll be frying you for LUNCH!" Kuwabara shouted right in Huyana's face.

"Okay...ONE. You can't cook, trust me, I know. TWO, you can't CATCH ME, and three? X-Y-Z-P-D-Q..." Huyana smirked as Kuwabara stammered, blushing. Sitting down and zipping his pants zipper.

Kurama chuckled lightly, as Yuusuke was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. They even heard a slight chuckle from Hiei. Huyana smiled proudly, giving a peace sign. Kuwabara just glared through his blush, cursing that dreaded shrimp girl. Huyana turned to Yuusuke with curious eyes.

"Did he specify the game he's going to be playing?" She questioned.

"Um..." Yuusuke looked back to the letter, "A game called 'Dreadnought Conquest"..." Yuusuke blinked.

"D-Dreadnought Conquest!" Huyana's eyes widened, smiling. "That's my favorite video game!"

"So you know about it? What's it based on?" Kurama looked to Huyana, blinking.

Huyana hopped up, "In a World full of warriors, mages, trojans, mythical creatures and archers, one team with one of each race shall fight to conquer the Ring Leader of the game, the master. Throughout their mythical journey, they'll achieve new powers, friends, skills, and battle equipment. The Master ALWAYS is at the highest point of the game. Mount Tsereve. The team must journey there, and defeat the master in the battle type of his choosing, and if the team prevails, the game is over!"

Everyone just stared at her, as though she had three heads. Yuusuke blinked.

"Oh yeah! I remember playing that game once at the arcade!" He grinned.

"It's my favorite!" Huyana smiled. "I'm always a mage." She spoke matter-a-factively. "I've never lost to the Master once!" 

Yuusuke smirked, "Well, I guess we should rest up for our big day tomorrow..."

Everyone agreed, leaving to go home. Unbeknownst to the worry that was forming over their heads. They all slept peacefully, awaiting the next day. It was around Four-thirty's time when they all met up at Yuusuke's ramen shop. They discussed their plan of operation, and pondered what was going to happen. They ate and continued speaking, as the clock reached 5:30 PM they started to the off-limits school ground behind Sarayashiki Junior High.

"Well...it's one minute to six." Kurama stated as he put his sleeve back over his watch.

"Maybe it was a prank?" Huyana piped in, blinking.

"Who would be so arrogant as to play such a childish prank?" Hiei growled.

"A child maybe...?" Huyana smirked.

Just as Hiei was about to hit Huyana with a cruel comeback, the sky turned a chilling shade of gray. Yuusuke's eyes widened as a vortex slowly faded in, appearing in the sky. As the reikai tantei+ got sucked into this vortex, they were all seperated. Everything went black as the yells of the tantei faded into the vortex.

**Well! Chapter 1 everyone! Tell me what you think, please! I have chapter two on the way!!!**

I have to work on my other stories, but this one came into my mind out of nowhere and I like how it's embedded into my mind. So please R&R!!!


	2. Finding Kurama

**Wow! Two chapters already! -Gasps in awe.- Well, I need not say much for this except, here's chapter two! -Smiles.-**

_Chapter II: Finding Kurama_

Yuusuke moaned, groggily opening his eyes and sitting up. He took in his surroundings, blinking. There were trees, lots and LOTs of trees. A pure blue sky, solid, soft green grass. He was utterly confused. As he stood up, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, but only cargo shorts, tattered and torn, boots, and a wooden sword.

"What the hell!" He was in extreme disbelief.

After the shock had worn off for a second, he heard some rustling from a tree nearby. He quickly drew his dainty wooden sword, glaring. Just as he took a step forward, Hiei landed on the ground in front of him. Dressed better than himself.

"Well, detective. Seems you've been tossed into this child's world as well." Hiei said dully, crossing his arm.

Hiei's attire consisited on chest plate armor made of bronze, dark blue tights and black boots with an actual sword. He also wore guantlets, and his typical head band, which wasn't it's average white color.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one in a goofy outfit." Yuusuke smirked, making a joke for the moment. "Have you found any of the others?"

"Unfortunatly not, which worries me. If we're like this what would they be?" He glared at his surroundings.

"Well, we should search for Kurama first. Chances are he might be able to think of what the hell's going on here." Yuusuke started, cracking his knuckles.

Hiei agreed, and they were off. Traveling through this crazy nature land. They came across things that looked like training grounds, rivers, and lots more natrual things.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Hiei?" Yuusuke looked to his shorter friend.

"Where there are training grounds, there are trainers..." Hiei stated in a monotone voice.

"Well, actually I was thinking we should find food but, yeah that too." Yuusuke smiled stupidly.

Hiei sighed, muttering the word 'baka' under his breath. They had been walking for a long while now, it didn't seem like there was any sign of Kurama anywhere in this screwed up world. Just when they had given up hope, they heard a familiar cry...

"ROSE WHIP!!!"

Yuusuke and Hiei looked to eachother, then ran to the source of the voice to find Kurama, in clothes that looked like magician's relics. A demonic looking creature fell before Kurama's feet. He sighed. Kurama had a different look about him as well. He had his hair tied back for once, wearing black, purple and gold relics for clothes.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke called as they ran over to him. "There you are! How come YOU have good clothes!" Yuusuke growled.

"Hm? Oh, Yuusuke, Hiei! Thank goodness, I didn't think I'd ever find you two." Kurama sighed, smiling.

"Kurama, where the hell are we?" Yuusuke growled.

Kurama sweatdropped, "I believe this is a land called the 'Nehtrae Woods'." He stated calmly.

"How do you know that?" Hiei blinked.

Kurama took out a map, showing the two of them the location and description. Considering Kurama was the brains of the group, the agreed with him. Yuusuke looked up at Kurama, blinking.

"Have you found anyone?" He questioned the red-headed fox.

"Hm? Oh! Yes. I found Kuwabara. I believe he's at the village near here." Kurama smiled.

"Great, you found the oaf. Just who we need. Do you know if..." Hiei started.

"I'm not sure if Huyana's here, Hiei...I've not yet seen her. I'm also not aware of what race she is. So it'll make it a bit more difficult." Kurama frowned, "Gomen nasai."

"It isn't your fault. But I'm going to see if I can find her..." Hiei flitted off, still holding his speed capability.

Kurama sighed, looking to Yuusuke, "Is he even aware we're inside the video game?" He blinked.

Yuusuke's eyes widened about three sized, guessing he hadn't known either. Yuusuke shook his head in disbelief as Kurama let out a slight chuckle.

"Let's...head back to the village, shall we? You seem hungry."

Yuusuke smiled brightly at this, "Score!" They took off.

_**Meanwhile, in another part of the Nehtrae Woods...**_

Hiei flitted around, not finding any trace of any sort of life but nature. He growled, feeling irratated about being unable to locate his sister. He continues flitting around until he found a familiar blue-haired girl, dressed as Kurama was. Hiei jumped down beside her, causing her to whirl around quickly. The familiar large blue eyes shook as she tackled Hiei.

"K--Kima--!" He tried to breathe. "Glad I've found someone else...Have you seen Huyana?"

"Yes! She's right...here!" Kima smiled.

**BOOM! End of chapter two:) Please R&R and tell me what you think!!! You all are going to kick yourselves when you find out what Huyana is:D Hahaha! -Heart.-**

H-Ja out!


	3. Cyberous Appears

**Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna-san! Sorry it's taken so long to do chapter three, it's been a hectic week...**

I'd like to thank my two reviewers' who are awesome! 

**demonmidget - Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**

ARandomPerson - You'll find out what she is in this chapter!!! Hehehe! Thank you very much for reviewing with such enthusiasm it makes me a very happy person!

So without further ado--Here's chapter three! 

_**Chapter III: Cyberous Appears!**_

**(Recap)**

_**"K--Kima--!" He tried to breathe. "Glad I've found someone else...Have you seen Huyana?"**_

_**"Yes! She's right...here!" Kima smiled.**_

Kima gently reached back into her long blue locks of hair, pulling something out gently. Hiei blinked as she opened her hand to reveal a sleeping sprite. Hiei seemed to shocked to say anything, Kima just laughed softly. The sprite opened her eyees slightly, looking around and sitting up in Kima's hand, yawning. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists, then looked up to see Hiei's bewildered face.

"Niisan!" Huyana cried, her voice much higher pitched, her tiny wings flapping like a humming bird's as she flew up and hugged his cheek tightly, smiling.

Hiei blinked, brought out of his shock after a minute of Huyana's happy squeaking. He grabbed her by her wings gently, holding her in front of his face so he could get a better view. He blinked, she was no bigger than his own hand! She squirmed, looking at him with big tear filled eyes. He held out his other hand, setting her down in it and letting her wings go.

"When I found her she was about to be eaten by one of the demon creatures in this place. She'd been running for a little while so I let her sleep." Kima said softly, smiling.

Hiei continued to stare at his 'sprite' like sister, she stood up in his hand, brushing her self off, her wings fluttering as she moved.

"We should head...back to the others..." Hiei snapped back to reality.

Huyana glared at him, flying up right in his face, "What's the matter?! Never seen a sprite before?!" She growled.

Hiei stepped backward, his eyes wide. He reached up and grabbed her, glaring.

Kima laughed, smirking, "Much easier to grab her that way, ne?"

Hiei nodded, putting the sprite Huyana in his pocket. Huyana kicked and squirmed inside but Hiei kept his hand wrapped around her in the pocket. He looked to Kima,

"Let's go. NOW." He turned, walking back to the village Kurama had told them about earilier.

"HIEI!" Hiei's head shot up, he recognized the voice of the detective anywhere.

"Hey! Did you find Huyana?" Yuusuke ran up to him.

"I did." Hiei said bluntly.

Yuusuke blinked, looking around, behind Hiei and Kima, "And...she is...where?"

"Here." Hiei pulled the girl out of his pocket, showing Yuusuke the sprite version of his sister. Yuusuke blinked a couple of times before bursting into vigorous laughter. He fell to the ground, clutching his sides. Hiei blinked, looking down at him, then to Huyana who was pouting in his hand, she had her winged back turned to him, and her arms crossed in front of her.

Huyana glared off into space, a strong childish pout on her face as she let her wings down, her legs crossed. Hiei gently picked her up by the back of her tunic-like top, setting her on his shoulder. Huyana blinked, looking to Hiei, smiling happily, nuzzling his neck.

Yuusuke's laughter finally ceased, he stood up, wiping his eyes, looking to Huyana.

"So...do you have pixie dust...?" He cackled, "Can you make us fly?" He burst into laughter again.

Huyana glared sourly, stand up and flying over to him, getting right up in his face like she did Hiei.

"Listen here you pompous fool, I may be a sprite but I probably have more skills than YOU right now!" She growled, before Hiei grabbed her away from him again.

"Enough, Huyana...He is NOT worth the aggravation." He put her back on his shoulder.

"So I see you've found Kima and Huyana." Came the familiar soft voice of Shuuichi Minamino.

Huyana blinked, looking to Kurama with big crimson colored eyes,

"You're not going to make fun of me?" Waterfall tears fell from her big eyes.

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Of course not, Huyana-chan." He petted her head gently, smiling.

Huyana smiled happily, "Wai!" She said cheerfully.

"So where's the oaf?" Hiei blinked.

"Kuwabara? I think he's asleep, or eating. One of the two." Yuusuke said, crossing his arms.

"Typical for a fool..." Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry. You think they have sweet snow?"

"Niisan, this is based on medieval times...if they have sweet snow, you're on drugs..." Huyana sat herself back on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei glared at her, whacking her gently over the head. Which was a somewhat deal of pain to her. She whined and held her head, pouting again. The five of them headed to the village, as the sky turned black above them. A crackling purple electricity shot down in front of them, the sound of thunder sounded the area.

"So I see you've all made it to my world..." A deep voice said calmly. "Welcome." He stepped out.

The man stood about 6', with shoulder length black hair. He wore a white trenchcoat with over it seemed 100 black buckles. He had dark blue eyes, that looked almost souless. He smirked, brushing some strands of black hair behind his ear.

"I take it yer Cyberous..." Yuusuke glared, cracking his knuckles. 

"Who else?" Cyberous smiled wickedly. "Now the game can begin..."

**_BOOM BOOM! End of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Chapter three will be coming along shortly I hope. O.O Now that everyone knows what everyone is and who the ring leader of this charade! A new ally comes in who is known in the series, you'll just have to wait to see who it is! Catch you next time in--Of Warriors and Sprites! _**


End file.
